


【DN】车

by NIDER



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIDER/pseuds/NIDER





	【DN】车

可能有ooc，慎食，有魔人化的现实au，设定但丁是酒吧驻唱，摇滚歌手；尼禄是偷跑到酒吧唱歌的大学生，擅长电吉他

混乱嘈杂的恶魔午夜酒吧里，伴随着刺眼的灯光和激烈的音乐，形形色色的人们晃动身体相互挑逗、勾引，正如一个光怪陆离的欲望天堂。  
而在这其中，一个站在舞台上唱歌的银发男子尤其吸人眼球。他年轻得似乎是个大学生，身材修长，身上黑色的紧身T恤勾勒出流畅性感的线条，明明是个男人却无端让人生出另一种欲望。那蓝色双眸里挑衅的神采灿烂而耀眼，既像一把出鞘的刀，又像一壶烧喉的酒。  
“嘿，但丁，台上的那小子在挑衅你呢。”靠在但丁左侧的男子拿着酒瓶调笑道。“那小子”指的就是尼禄，半个月前不知从哪冒出来说要挑战但丁，明明看上去还小，说话的语气却一点都不客气。但丁瞟向台上仿佛全身都在发光的小鬼，嘴角噙着一抹笑，漫不经心地说：“那又怎样，不过是个小鬼罢了，难不成还真能撼动我驻唱的位置？”台上的尼禄好像听到他这句话似的，朝他这个方向竖了个中指，同时还做了个’fuck you”的口型。作为回应，但丁只是举起酒瓶向他暧昧地笑着。  
尼禄扭开视线，转身继续唱歌。尼禄唱歌确实挺好听的，只是他平时唱的实在少，而且因为尼禄唱歌时不太擅长跟人和好节拍，旁人要么跟不上节奏，要么直接被尼禄的节奏带跑，所以尼禄的表演从来都是独奏独唱，根本没人愿意和他一起弹奏。隔壁的男子在嘲笑尼禄的孤僻：“但丁，你看，那小子根本没人想跟他合奏，简直就是比乔治还孤独，哈哈哈。”但丁摇摇头，说：“不，我觉得我可能会跟他很合拍。”男子只是置之一笑，根本没当真。  
但丁随即专注地看着尼禄。唱歌也是件耗体力的事情，所以尼禄此刻满头都是汗水，有一滴晶莹的汗滑过他的脸颊，留下一道不太显眼的湿痕。然后这滴汗顺着滴落到尼禄性感的喉结，汗水在喉结上下滑动后又流入黑色T恤下的躯体里。但丁的目光一直追随着那滴汗水，眼底深处藏着翻滚怒涌的欲望，直到汗水最终消失在T恤下，但丁还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，好像是想把这滴汗水舔走，又或者是另外的东西。  
狂欢持续到凌晨时分才稍有收敛，酒吧表演已经基本结束了，但丁在后门处不知在等谁。那个和他相熟的男子搂着女伴走出来，瞧见但丁，便说：“但丁你还不走吗？”但丁坏笑着吹了个口哨说：“约了个火辣小美人。”男子一听，向但丁竖起大拇指，笑骂道：“你可真是有手段。”然后转身搂着女伴离开，不再打扰但丁。  
过了片刻，后门被暴力地踢开，尼禄揉着头发走了出来，但丁立马搭上尼禄的肩膀，关心道：“怎么，哪个不长眼的惹恼了我的小孩？”尼禄扭了扭肩膀想把那手甩下来，却发现那手紧抓着肩膀，便放弃挣扎，烦躁地说：“那酒吧经理要求我下次和人合奏。”但丁心下了然，淡定地说：“我可以哦。”尼禄斜了他一眼，嫌弃地说：“我才不想和你同台演奏呢。”但丁嘴上说着好，心里盘算着跟经理提他跟尼禄同台演奏。两人亲密地走在街上，动作间透着亲昵和熟捻，路过的行人无不猜测他们是情侣而非冤家。  
路上但丁一直贴着尼禄的耳边说话；“你刚在台上可真是火辣呢。”尼禄推了但丁一把，怒道：“滚，除了你这老男人谁会这么想。”但丁也不生气，只是手越来越不安分，划过尼禄的背脊放到尼禄的腰上，同时嘴唇凑近到尼禄的嘴角，趁尼禄一个不注意伸出舌头舔开尼禄紧闭的唇缝。  
一条湿滑的软物在尼禄的嘴里胡搅蛮缠，尼禄被他搞得没法，想咬牙逼退这个得寸进尺的家伙，但又控制不住地伸手搭在但丁的腰上。但丁勾住那条躲闪的舌头，尼禄一察觉就马上想把但丁的舌推出去，却反而得到更多的快感。实际上尼禄越是这样，但丁就越想把他搞得一塌糊涂，最好是被欲望控制着只能茫然失神地看着他，眼里只有他一个。他们激烈热吻的时候，来不及呑咽的口水顺着尼禄的嘴角流出，尼禄的脸涨成动人的粉色，就像一块奶油蛋糕上涂满草莓酱似的。  
在舌头吸麻的时候，但丁终于愿意退出尼禄的口腔，但眼里的欲望不减反增，手指还在不断摩挲着尼禄的嘴唇。而尼禄在喘了几口气后就马上收拾好自己的脸色，毕竟他可不想输给但丁，但舒服的感觉还是提醒着尼禄刚才发生了什么。尼禄只能用力瞪着但丁，想和他打一架，不过是在床上。但丁被他这一眼看得即刻起了反应，下体涨得快要挤破裤子。只有尼禄自己不知道，他现在这个样子是有多欠操，眼睛因为刚刚的热吻而含着闪烁的泪光，平时冷冰冰的深海被搅成一汪蒸腾的温泉，脸上尚有未及完全退下的潮红，嘴边还有几丝淫荡的水渍。  
但丁再也压不住心底的欲望，弯身把尼禄抱起扛在肩膀上，脚下生风地回到不远处的公寓。  
楼梯口上，但丁压着尼禄不断亲吻他的耳廓，甚至伸出舌头舔舐耳朵，间或用牙齿咬。那咬的力度可不轻，不过一会儿，尼禄的耳朵上有一个深深的牙印，尼禄烦躁地用牙齿反击但丁的脖子。但丁笑道：“小狗不收收牙齿的话，明天我就有一个专属标记去上班了。”话还未说完，尼禄又用牙齿磨了磨但丁的嘴唇，说：“你给我注意点说话语气，小心我踢爆你下面。”但丁眼里掺着宠溺，然后更加深入地吻向尼禄。  
两人一边吻一边互相上下其手，等到站在家门口时，尼禄的T恤已经被撩到胸口，胸前泛起一片粉红，但丁的裤链更是已经被拉开，肿胀得好似要分分钟钟开干。他们混乱地打开门，一进门尼禄的上身马上不着片缕，因为但丁一个没控制住撕开了尼禄的衣服。  
“操你，但丁，你又撕坏我衣服。”尼禄凶狠地咬了口但丁的鼻子。但丁抚着尼禄光滑的后背，哄道：“没事，你可以明天穿我的。”这语气，用下面想都知道但丁就是想要尼禄穿男友衬衫了。  
此时尼禄T恤的前面已经被撕成两半，后面还连在一起，因此尼禄看起来就像穿了一件袒胸露乳的衣服，欲遮不遮的让人更加想操坏他。但丁埋头啃向尼禄的脖子，尼禄难耐地仰起脖子，反而暴露了他的喉结给但丁。在表演的时候，但丁就想在台上操他，把那滴汗水舔掉，磨咬他的喉结，让他平时迷人的嗓子唱出令人害羞的呻吟，在他全身留下自己的痕迹。接着但丁一直吻到尼禄胸前的两颗红豆，他右手抓着一颗奶头，先是轻弹几下然后用两指捻起向外拉扯，尼禄因一瞬的痛感而不禁泄出一声呻吟。但丁的唇舌则细心地伺候着另一边的奶头，又是咬又是舔，还会恶劣地张大嘴巴狠狠地咬尼禄的胸部。尼禄奶头的颜色越来越深，从粉红直至深红，甚至还肿胀起来，乳晕都变大了一圈。  
但丁动情地心想，怎么有男性恶魔的胸部这么诱人。  
两人的下体相互摩擦着，但丁不断耸动下体做抽插状，刺激的快感一阵阵地涌至大脑，犹如波涛大海，把理智，羞耻等各种无谓东西都卷走。尼禄忍受到了极点，嘴上开始催促着但丁快点。但丁轻吻尼禄嘴角作安抚，随后脱下尼禄的裤子，右手上下撸动尼禄的性器，左手掐着尼禄的腰的敏感点不断刺激尼禄。很快尼禄就要到达高潮，然而但丁恶劣地捏住性器的根部，不让尼禄尽情射出来，同时他弯下身舔尼禄性器的顶部，从下到上，无不照顾的细致周到，并且还把尼禄的性器都吞入口中，舌头一下一下地顶向马眼直接让尼禄濒临崩溃，但但丁的手就是紧抓着性器不让尼禄释放。尼禄被逼出粗口，不断骂着但丁是个老混蛋，眼里已隐约有了湿意。在但丁又一次深喉后，尼禄尖叫一声，神情已似高潮，但下体的性器仍旧高高竖起，只是有清液从马眼处流出，逐渐打湿了周围的毛发。  
但丁终于肯放过尼禄的性器，凑到尼禄耳边说：“真棒，我的宝贝。”  
尼禄流出了生理泪水，后穴开始变得敏感，一缩一缩得期待某件东西贯穿自己，下体高高翘起颤动着，从顶端吐出的液体看起来就像哭了一样。  
但丁身下早已膨胀的性器迫不及待地插入尼禄的后穴，后穴在刚刚的刺激中已逐渐渗出液体润滑，只是但丁的实在是过于巨大，这么一下子地进入让后穴不可避免地产生撕裂的痛楚。尼禄回过神来骂了声“操”，刚想抬脚把但丁踢开，就被但丁握住腰狠命挺进，巨大的性器就像长枪利刃般捅开了紧涩的小穴，肠肉一阵抽搐，却不得不去适应这个巨物。尼禄仰直脖子想发出声音，但溢出喉间的只有一些呻吟。尼禄的下体因为剧痛而低下头来，委屈巴巴地继续吐着液体，但丁用手拨弄了一下，给予它一定的抚慰。  
停顿了片刻，但丁马上开始疯狂抽插，“叽咕叽咕”的水声不断从两人下身发出。尼禄的下体从刚刚的低迷重新抬头勃发更有精神。尼禄被但丁活生生地从疲软操到硬挺，嘴里止不住地发出淫叫。小穴从刚开始的疼痛后很快就体会到快感，疯狂缠上但丁的性器，就像无数张小嘴疯狂吸吮挽留，就连但丁性器抽出的时候还会带出一小部分媚红的穴肉。但丁盯着这幅淫靡的画面，性器又壮大几分，不禁开口道：“宝贝，你下面的小嘴真乖，太招人喜爱了。”尼禄听毕，用力夹紧但丁，但丁痛呼一声，骂了句：“真骚，欠干。”就马上大开大合地干起来，把性器抽出到只剩顶部留在小穴，又马上全根挺进，不断摩擦碾压尼禄的前列腺。尼禄被他折磨得失控，下体也涌出越来越多的液体，在肉体相撞中，有些流出体外的液体变成泡沫，又很快被重新带回小穴里。快感冲击着大脑，麻痹了感知，尼禄整个人变得混混沌沌，心里隐隐约约有些念头，但还没想清楚又很快被带进快感的吞噬中。  
尼禄的左腿被高高抬起挂在但丁的手臂上，后背被操干得绷紧成一张弓，“啪啪啪”的声音仍在持续着，隐约已经过了一个小时，然而但丁还是不见疲软，龙精虎猛地耕着尼禄这块地，期间偶尔还会说些犯贱的话惹恼尼禄，但尼禄拿他没办法，能做的就只有骂两声或者缩紧下面。忽然，尼禄眼前一片漆黑，原来是但丁变成魔人化并张开翅膀把尼禄抱起来，魔人化会拥有翅膀，但相应的性器也会发生某种磨人的变化。但丁的性器本就尺寸远超常人，魔人化后的性器甚至会长出些倒刺，顶端更是胀大，更加过分地压着尼禄的前列腺，同时性器的温度还上升，尼禄只觉得自己体内仿佛插了把烧红的铁棍，把理智彻底烧的一干二净，而性欲则被完全点燃。  
尼禄很快忍不住高潮了，一股股浓白浊液从性器喷出，转眼间两人的腹部都沾有尼禄的浊液，有些浊液还喷上了尼禄的脸，但又很快被但丁给舔舐干净，但丁舔走浊液时的神情简直就像小狗吃到自己最爱的肉骨头。尼禄大口大口地喘着气，身体还未从高潮的余韵恢复过来，而但丁还是不停地抽插，刺激得尼禄的性器有一点点抬头，尼禄不得不按住但丁的肩膀，稍稍软了口气说道：“但丁。。。。。。你慢一点，，，操，你这公狗腰可不可以稍微停停！”但丁轻咬尼禄的耳朵，湿热的气息洒在尼禄耳边，把尼禄耳朵染成烧红色，然后温柔地开口道：“不行呢，宝贝，你的小嘴稍停一会都受不了。”说罢又换了个体位，双手托起尼禄的屁股，双脚凌空没有支撑点让尼禄不得不用双腿夹紧但丁的腰，这个体位让性器被吞的更深，仿佛戳到了内部的最深处。但丁一边用翅膀抱着尼禄防止他掉下去，一边托住尼禄屁股向沙发走去。尼禄被顶得没法，受不了地用力咬了一口但丁翅膀，魔人翅膀比人类肩膀更加敏感，所以这个动作自然更加刺激但丁体内的性器，性器愈加兴奋地往里顶，温度也越加升高。  
等到但丁坐在沙发上时，尼禄已经被顶的意识不清，只有嘴上在喃喃说着意义不明的话。由于尼禄的魔人化不稳定，但丁担心自己长期魔人化的做爱会损害尼禄的身体，于是打算收起魔人化的状态，再变回人类形态后，但丁发现尼禄的脸涨成了深红色，仿佛在极力忍耐什么。但丁伸手轻抚尼禄的背脊，温声说道：“想射就射吧，别忍着憋坏身体。”虽然上身动作看似温柔，但下身仍旧大力地不停操干，一点停下的意思都没有。尼禄挣扎地支起身子，艰难地说：“但丁，我，我，好想上厕所。”但丁困惑了一瞬，但很快明白过来，于是他起了个坏点子。“没事，不用忍着，想怎样就怎样。”但丁嘴上说着通情达理的话，下身还是动作不停。尼禄的尿意越来越强，刚开始还能自我催眠就快结束了，可在又射一次后，尿意越来越憋不住了，性器变得敏感酸累，已经不能再射出什么了，但还是止不住快感的诱惑而勃起，而膀胱也越来越感觉有什么涌出来。尼禄低头主动亲吻但丁求饶，哀求着说：“但丁，快点，快点结束吧，我，我要忍不住了。”但丁眼里染上笑意，最后还是答应了尼禄，在最后上百次的加速抽刺后，一股滚烫的浊液射入了尼禄内部，炽热的温度激得尼禄身体一阵颤抖，尼禄终于也克制不住尿意，下体断断续续地射出微黄液体。灭顶的高潮让尼禄微张着嘴巴，舌头微微吐了出来，脸上已是一片色气的红，眼神迷茫湿润，但丁没忍住，俯身靠近吸吮起尼禄的舌头。两人的下体都已狼藉不堪，白浊液体从小穴内部缓缓流出，与小穴内分泌出的透明液体混合在一起，其中还有些微黄的液体，衬得整个场面凌乱又淫秽。但丁拥着尼禄深吻，这个夜晚还很长。


End file.
